Winter Wonderland
by Hermione O'Rourke
Summary: Rodney gets sick and meets the new CMO. AU, spoiler free.


Rodney pulled his jacket closer. Every day seemed like winter in this ice cage, and of course being millions of meters underground didn't help. He cupped his hands together and blew into them to try and warm them up. Working with little devices with numb fingers was never an easy task. On his next breath, a deep hacking cough followed instead of warm air.

The man standing next to him jumped, nearly dropped his own device, and mumbled something in a language Rodney was not familiar with, but had heard spoken out of the small little man often in the past two days. After one more loud cough, the man turned to Rodney. "Should go see Dr. Beckett for cough," he said. "Facility finally got Chief Medical Officer."

"I'm fine. Just get back to work."

"Is not fine, and I cannot work. Coughing is causing me to drop things. I do not think American Military would like that, no?"

Rodney narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to respond; only to let out another loud cough. Without another word, he stood up and stormed out of the lab.

The makeshift infirmary was practically empty when he entered. Dr. Weir was standing talking to what looked like one of the new nurses brought in. The nurse, Rodney noticed, at beautiful blue eyes and very dark coal-like hair pulled up into a bun. It was no Samantha Carter look, but it was still very pleasant on the eyes. Rodney coughed again, startling the two women into looking at him.

Dr. Weir smiled and started over to him. The nurse followed. "Ah! Dr. McKay. I was just about to head down to your lab. I was going to introduce to you Dr. Carson Beckett, our new CMO."

"Why would you want him to meet me?" Rodney responded.

The young nurse behind Dr. Weir cleared her throat gently. "Because I'm the one who discovered the gene that enables those gadgets you work with to actually…work." She spoke perfect English, but her voice seemed even softer with the Scottish accent she had. Dr. Beckett extended a hand towards Rodney.

He took it and began to shake enthusiastically. "I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

"Its alright. I get that a lot. My name is a wee bit confusing when it comes to gender."

"Well, I'll be in my office going over more paper work." Dr. Weir rolled her eyes, causing a small smile from the new doctor. "Call me if you need anything." She placed a reassuring hand on Dr. Beckett's shoulder and left.

She turned to Rodney. "Now, Dr. McKay, let's see about this cough. Follow me."

"Deep breath in." Dr. Beckett moved the stethoscope along Rodney's back. "Exhale." She moved it over to another spot. "Last one….Good." Rodney watched as she wrote down some notes onto her clipboard. "Well the good news is that you don't have pneumonia. However, I believe you may have a small case of bronchitis. Nothing to worry about. Just a wee bit of medication and some relaxation, and you will be as healthy as you ever were."

Rodney hopped off the table and placed his jacket back on. "I don't do relaxation."

"Aye, so says your charts. It also says that you tend to suffer through hyperglycemic reactions a lot. Overworking is never a good thing."

"Tell that to the people that sign the checks."

Dr. Beckett pushed back the white privacy curtain and retrieved a medicine bottle out from a cabinet.

"A Z-pack. Take two now, and one a day for the next couple of days." She grabbed Rodney's hand and placed the bottle in it, wrapping his fingers around. "As for the overworking, I have a bottle of Merlot and a box of Godiva chocolates that I wouldn't mind sharing."

Rodney paused. Had he just been asked out on a date? "I, uh, that is, sure. Sounds good."

The doctor's face brightened. "Perfect. I'll talk to Dr. Weir about you being off the next two days. My shift ends in about 2 hours. Three hours should be enough time for you to get ready?" Rodney nodded. "I'll see you at my quarters in three hours then."

A dumbfounded Rodney made his way out the door, turning only once to see Dr. Beckett watching his exit. This was new. Normally he had to chase the women to even pay attention to him.

Rodney entered his lab to see the other man still working on the same metal object as when he left.

"I'm out for the day. Doctor's orders." There was only a curt nod of acknowledgement in response. "See you in tomorrow…" Rodney snapped his fingers quickly in thought.

"Zelenka."

"Yes, yes. See you tomorrow." Rodney tucked his laptop under his arm and walked out the door, humming as he bounced on his feet. Under his breath, he sang along. "Walking in a winter wonderland."


End file.
